


S Is For Sorry (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "The fog cleared and Tony saw Thanos, defeated on the ground, but that wasn't what took his attention. It was the boy that was lying a few meters besides him. He was beaten, his mask burned off, there was blood everywhere on his body and his eyes were closed."Thanos attacks New York and Peter will give up anything he has to protect his love ones. Anything.





	1. Two Spiders, No Stone, Please Don't Kill My Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this one quite some time, since I didn't know how to write it, I just hope you like it.
> 
> This is about what could happen in Infinity war even though I really hope it doesn't. Ned knows Peter is Spider-man, just like the rest of the Avengers, but those are the only ones in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fog cleared and Tony saw Thanos, defeated on the ground, the stone had been destroyed. But that wasn't what took his attention. It was the boy that was lying a few meters besides him. He was beaten, his mask burned off, there was blood everywhere on his body and his eyes were closed.
> 
> Time froze as the country watched the young boy, the young hero, dying on the ground. 
> 
> \----
> 
> What could have happened during Infinity War

 

Ned and MJ were sitting in Chemistry, without Peter, when they heard the explosion. Everyone ran to the widow to see what was happening. There had been an explosion about two blocks away.

The PA system came online.

"There has been an attack down town, we would like everyone to go home and the classes has been dismissed. Get home safely."

There was an moment of silence and then everyone ran outside. Most of the students ran home, but Ned and MJ had other plans.

Ned wanted to see how his best friend was doing. MJ just needed to know what was going on.

They ran to the explosion and saw an battle going on. All the heroes were there. Iron Man, Hulk, Vision, Thor, Captain America, Hawk-eye, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Ant-man, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, Dr. Strange and lastly Spider-man.

They were fighting an army of robot-aliens with as leader Thanos, although Michele referred to him _'Grape Man'._

The battle field was contained in two street. Houses had been destroyed, but the barriers kept the civilians from going any further. Michelle and Ned made their way through the crowd. They saw that the fight wasn't going well. Thanos was laughing at the heroes. The whole world was watching the battle on TV.

 

* * *

 

 

Aunt May was anxious. She knew Peter was free from school. She even spotted MJ and Ned in the crowd on the television, but no Peter. He wasn't answering the phone either, and she was worried sick.

 

Suddenly, another explosion sounded, and a piece of concrete came flying into the crowd. Most people got away, but MJ wasn't that lucky. She was helping and elderly woman get away and a concrete wall was about to hit her when Spider-man saved her.

He placed her on a fire escape from a building, out of the range of anyones eyesight/camera's and Ned made his through the crowd, trying to get to his friends. 

"What are you doing her?" Peter anxiously said.

"I-I wanted to see what was going on." she answered dumbfounded. 

Peter wanted to get her as far away as possible, but he had to get back to the battle. "You shouldn't have come here MJ."

She was about to argue but stopped.

_MJ?_

She never told him her name, and even then, only her friends called her MJ. "MJ? How do you know my name?" she asked.

Spider-man looked at her without saying anything but she knew he was panicking. Then it all clicked. His unexplained a absences, the fact he was stronger than last year, Spider-man being in DC the same time he was, the change of subject everytime they talked about him.

_Peter Parker was Spider-man._

Her crush was a superhero.

"Peter?" she whispered. 

There was a silence, and then Peter slowly took off his mask. MJ gasped. It was really him.

"Listen I don't have much time, I have to get back but I need you to stay safe." he said. The whole time they had been standing on the fire escape, Peter had been glancing behind him to the battle.

"What are you going to do?" Michelle asked. 

He looked at her for a minute. "The only way to stop this, is to stop Thanos." 

MJ mind wasn't going very fast. She had a lot to process. "You mean you're going after Thanos alone?" Peter didn't answer. He just looked at her with a solemn expression. "No, Peter. You can't go after him alone. You'll be killed."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before." Peter said as he took her face in his hands.

"Told me what?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Instead, he kissed her! As his lips touched hers, fireworks exploded in her stomach. It felt as if she was flying, but it was over way to quickly.

Peter didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed her. Would she hate her for it?

He would never know because as soon as it was over, he grabbed his mask, put it on, turned around and went after Thanos, with MJ screaming his name and Ned just arriving on top of the fire escape.

 

Aunt May had started to call Ned and MJ, but neither of them picked up.

_Where were they?_

 

When Peter attacked Thanos, he had only four people in his mind.

1\. _Aunt May,_ the only family he had left.

2\. _Ned Leeds_ , his best friend in the world.

3\. _Tony Stark_ , the man who gave him his start as a superhero, and was like a father figure to him.

And lastly, 4. _Michelle_ _Jones_ , the one he loved.

With them in his mind to give him strength, he went after the Grape Guy.

 

Tony Stark never thought he could love that nerdy kid as much as he did. He never thought he would meet a kid that was so pure and kind, but he did, and every battle he would keep his eye open for him. So now, when he couldn't find him, he started to panic.

When the man in iron was about to fly up to find him, there was an explosion, but this time, it came from where Thanos was standing.

Around him, all the robot-aliens fell on the ground and stopped moving. People started cheering and laughing and celebrating there victory, but Tony knew something was wrong.

He saw Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, Peter's friend, standing on top of a fire escape, screaming.

The fog cleared and Tony saw Thanos, defeated on the ground, the stone had been destroyed. But that wasn't what took his attention. It was the boy that was lying a few meters besides him. He was beaten, his mask burned off, there was blood everywhere on his body and his eyes were closed.

Time froze as the country watched the young boy, the young hero, dying on the ground. 

 

When May saw her Peter on TV, broken in his Spider-man outfit, the phone fell out of her hand as she fell to the ground, staring at the TV in shock. 

_That was Peter._

That was her little boy.

 She started screaming, crying, anything to make the pain go away, to make her believe it wasn't him lying there on the ground.

 

When Peter's class saw who was laying on the ground, they didn't know what was happening. The smartest boy in the school. The nerd who never said anything to anyone besides Ned and MJ.

_He was their hero._

The hero that sacrificed his life to safe everyone.

 

Flash knew he made a mistake. His whole life, he had been the bully, and not only with Peter. Before him there had been others, but seeing his hero like that.

_What had Peter really done to deserve that treatment?_

 

Michele and Ned were already running to Peter as the crowd had grown silent. Tears were streaming down there face as they didn't want to believe he was death. The Avengers were running to Peter and held them a bit back so they could give Dr. Strange the room to work. For all of them it was a nightmare come true.

 

Tony felt like the ground was swaying under his feet. As soon as he saw the boys face, he wanted to fall down and cry, but he wouldn't. Instead he ran towards him. The rest of his team was behind him.

"Peter? Peter! Wake up!" he screamed while shaking the boy, trying to wake him up.

MJ and Ned had arrived and Steve and Wanda held them back. 

Stephen was already doing CPR which meant he didn't have a heartbeat.

_He didn't have a heartbeat!_

Tony was full on panicking. How could he have let this happen?

Stephen stopped doing CPR and opened some kind of breach to the hospital. They walked through it as Tony was praying for the first time in his life.

_And he was praying for his son._

 

 


	2. I'm Slowly Giving Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, will Peter survive?

****All of the heroes went after Stephen as he took Peter to a hospital.

"Help! I need help! Spider-man is injured." Tony screamed hysterical. Somewhere deep in his mind, he remembered to send a car to his aunt so that she could be brought there.

Doctors and nurses were running towards the heroes with a bed.

Tony had to be held back by the rest of the heroes so that he wouldn't go after the doctors who were helping Peter. The last they saw of Peter, was him being pushed into the operating room, while Tony, MJ, Ned and a few other heroes had a meltdown.

 

An hour later and they were still waiting. All of them, including aunt May, were sitting in the waiting room, anxious for some news about Peter. May was sitting next to Ned and MJ while silent tears were running over their faces.

By now the news had leaked that Spider-man was at that particular hospital, resulting an enormous crowd outside. All of them were waiting for some news. They were waiting for some news from their fallen hero.

Among that crowd stood Flash and the other classmates. They wanted to get in, but they were stopped at the entrance.

 

When the doctors finally came back, everyone stood up immediately.

"Mister Parker had an internal bleeding, a concussion, a few broken bones and a lot of open wounds. He is out of surgery, so you can see him, but he isn't awake yet." a few people signed and they immediately walked to the room the doctor had pointed at.

"Will he be fine?" Tony asked.

"It's a difficult case, but we think if he keeps healing like he is now, he'll survive."

Aunt May was crying while stroking Peter's hair. Everyone crowed around Peter's bed. He looked peaceful. .

Michelle sat down next to the bed and just looked at him the whole time while tears of joy streamed down her face.

Tony stood at Peter's feet, looking at the boy in worry. Why hadn't he woken up yet? They stayed like that for a while.

 

15 minutes later, everyone was sitting either in the room or were waiting outside for the boy to wake up. May was staring at the ground, when when she heard her little boys heart BPM rise up. Everyone looked at him in confusion, when suddenly they heard nothing anymore.

No heart beat. No breathing. _No life._

Ned and MJ were paralyzed as everything around them broke into chaos. Doctors took Peter away again as May broke into tears again, while she needed to be held back by Steve.

Tony's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. What had he been thinking? What had he been thinking bringing a little kid into his team.

 

Again they had to wait a long time, but no one knew how long. It just seemed like forever. Some people were sitting, just staring ahead of them. Others, like Tony, couldn't sit still and were constantly walking.

When the doctors finally came in they had a much more grim expresion. 

"I'm sorry." one of them said.

"No, no, no, no." Tony kept muttering as he finally fell into a chair.

" Oh, god." Wanda muttered. 

May began to sob. Peter. Her Peter was dead. Her Peter was gone, never returning again. _What would she do now?_

Ned and MJ hugged each other. Their best friend was gone. Their hero was gone.

 

The doctors walked away so everyone had time to let it sink in, when Tony got a message. Normally he would ignore this instantly, but the massage was from Karen. The A.I. he had put in Peter's suit. He opened he message and her voice started to speak.

"Hello mister Stark. I have a message from Peter. He asked me to sent it to all of you, if he didn't make it."

Everyone in the room was silent now. While tears were still streaming down peoples faces, a recorded message started to play.

 **"Hey guys. It's... It's Peter here."** They heard an uncertain voice rang out of the phone.

May's heart was breaking. That was her little boy.

 **"So, if you're listening to this message, I'm probably... gone."** he nervously chuckled.  **"Well, that sucks."**

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 **"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. To all of you."**  Peter continued.  **"I didn't really want to leave you. It was never my plan, but I guess it still happened "** Peter paused for a second and then spoke again, with shaky breaths.  **"I also wanted to thank you. All of the heroes I have fought beside. Who believed in me."**

Said people smiled sadly. 

**"And especially Tony, who gave me my start. Who helped me became Spider-man. Who became a friend."**

Tony listed at it with tears in his eyes. He owed the boy so much. Peter had came into his team, and into his heart. 

**"I wanted to thank Ned and MJ, for being the best friends anyone could ever ask for. For supporting me through high school."**

Both of them were proud that they had known Peter. And they too, could not have asked for a better friend.

**"And I wanted to thank aunt May. The only family I have left. I wanted to thank you for raising me. For being there when my parents died, and after that when uncle Ben died. You never left my side, and I could not ask for a better aunt, or mother."**

May was still sobbing through this part of the message. She found some comfort in Peter's words, and she too, loved him with all of her heart.

 **"So... I guess this is good bye."** His voice was breaking slightly. He took a deep breath.  **"Knowing you guys have been the best part of my life. I love all of you."**

After he had said that, the recording stopped. It stayed silent for a while.

 

Outside the news had been spread. Spider-man was death.

Peter Parker, a 15 year old boy, had died protecting New York, protecting the world.

 

His classmates were starring ahead of them. Spider-man, the hero of New York, he was the kid in their class, and he was gone. Wiped from existence. He had willingly given up life, to save them. He had been a hero until the very end.

 

All of the world was mourning the boy. The 15 year old who had saved them. Most of them still couldn't believe it.

 

Peter got 2 funeral's. One which was held for the rest of the world. Where his friends didn't even show up. They only went to the other funeral. The one where a body was exactly buried. Where they could give May support, and as for Tony, he was praying for the second time in his life. He was praying for his son again, but this time, as a farewell.

For the boy he would never forget.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...


End file.
